Cookie Kingdom
Cookie Kingdom is the REAL CK. That is all. Cookie Kingdom: The House of Cookies All your cookie are belong to us! __TOC__ Owner: Pereking Resident mods: MrBoss, Rastiln, IAmTheCandyman Residents of Café Kong dispute Cookie Kingdom's claim to be "The REAL CK" based the Café being significantly older than the Cookie Kingdom. Café residents are rather adamant in their beliefs, and CK residents are reluctant to shatter those beliefs for fear of destroying their sanity. Also, Café Kong is the default room for the morbidly obese and bed ridden. The Secret Origins of the Cookie Kingdom! UNDER CONSTRUCTION Members of the House of Cookies Pereking- Rastiln- I guess I'm a mod? I don't know when Boss stole the "meanie mod" title from me, but indeed he seems to have it. I'm pretty laid back. I don't respond to calls from anybody, except perhaps Isfan if she needs me to cover for her for a bit. There's a running debate about my gender. Somehow there are a bunch of pictures that all claim to be real pictures of Rastiln. Some are female and some are male. It's odd? Don't be a douche and I'll be a happy mod. I can say douche here, right? I've been around since before Boss was a mod. Heck, I've been around since before Rastiln was a mod. Also, I hold the Keys to the Cookie Kingdom. Pereking gave them to me once when he was sick. IAmTheCandyman- The Candy-Based Overlord of Cookies, second-in-command of our great leader, Pereking. He was the second user to become a mod, and hence is the second member of the House of Cookies. Candyman (or Cman, as some call him) is a real friendly guy who loves his girlfriend DarkDragonVA with a passion (thats right, back off, ladies), and is always willing to help those in need. Except trolls. He doesn't like trolls. Cman smash. If you need a hand, feel free to fire off a PM, he'll come in straight away if he sees it! Candyman also has many love alts, check his Kongregate profile to see many of them. Many of those are not his, so don't stalk TOO many of them! MrBoss- While MrBoss has been considered the "MeanieMod," he is actually the newest mod of the CK and also the youngest. He started HeadCancerAids, an infectious disease that forces anybody that comes in contact with it, via profile viewing, to put it on their profile. He is also the founder of the Yuijiopean Empire, a place of strange beasts and stranger words. He's a good guy with a golden heart and he loves and protects his friends, like the mighty ckwolf. Members of the Representatives of CK movement Fushinryu- Beyond a room regular. Wiki Contributor (He rocks - Rastiln) Gex_Warrior- Wiki Contributor ckwolf- The ck INSIDE of the CK (Casmin's) TheBetterGuy- I'm TheBetterGuy also known as TBG and/or Rudy. EthrealChaos- NothingEverLost- The Random Drunk that will beat you senseless. He is Indian. Not 7-11 Indian, but pow-wow Indian. He also hates stereotypes like that. Bit of a potty mouth. Casmin- The Kingdom's Master Chef and Alpha-est of Alpha Males. Also, he secretly pines for VA and is very jealous of Cman. DarkDragonVA- Candyman's girlfriend online, IRL, and any other vacant space that has memory. Goes by VA. Vendeen- Livigal1- Lawlffles- The Waffle Copter LovePassionPanda- Lovable, talkative Panda Ratchy_Rox- lovemehateme4- Not lovable, untalkative me =D Killjack- ohmylanta- Predator of teh Doeo spam. RAWR. XxxxExxxX- Jedediah- Lover of Mafia Wars Tyekkonderoga- The Cookie Newb. FloofyDraggin- Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners